A layered solid-state imaging device as disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1 is known as a solid-state imaging device in which no photoelectric conversion unit is provided for a semiconductor substrate. The layered solid-state imaging device allows securing a greater light receiving area and capacity of the photoelectric conversion unit even in a miniaturized pixel, and thus can achieve a larger saturated signal amount.
In a solid-state imaging device, it is required to reset signal charges of pixels for each frame. Here, if a reset pulse being turned OFF has a sharp pulse shape, it is randomly determined to which of a source and a drain of a reset transistor the charges on a channel moves, and the pulse shape appears as a large random noise. Specifically, there is a problem of occurrence of a kTC noise due to a thermal noise from the reset transistor in the pixel, which deteriorates the image quality.
The following techniques can remove the kTC noise: a soft reset technique in which a reset transistor is turned OFF gradually as disclosed in Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1, and a technique in which a single feedback amplifier is connected to each column as disclosed in PTL 2 and NPL 2.